


Just Another Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trans Agent Washington, Trans Character, Trans Tucker, lmao domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tucker makes a lot of mistakes, he’s not afraid to admit that, but this one is just stupid. The thing about having glamorous calves is that it’s never without a miserable life. Which is how his love-hate relationship with the stupid kevlar undersuit started.(domestic tuckington as domestic as you can be in a war zone anyway lmao)





	

Tucker makes a lot of mistakes, he’s not afraid to admit that, but this one is just stupid. The thing about having glamorous calves is that it’s never without a miserable life. Which is how his love-hate relationship with the stupid kevlar undersuit started. Now it’s fucking impossible to get on and off without a second set of hands, and Wash, his second set of hands, is currently laying on his stomach on the floor, trying to reach under the bed to see if his binder had gotten kicked under at some point during their “almost sex” sex, which was basically what it sounds like. Wash makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat before moving to push himself off the floor and glared around the room to see if it had landed somewhere else.  
“Hey uh, Wash? A little help maybe?” Tucker asks, glancing over his shoulder to get a look at the cute, adoring thing Wash’s face does when it gets all soft, and his shoulders relax. Hearing the near-silent pad of Wash’s feet against the cold, concrete floor, and feeling a slight push urging him to let his arms rest against his sides. Only moving when asked, the kevlar finally makes its way across his shoulders. Shivering at Wash’s light touch, his hand moves, following the path of Tucker’s spine with a gentle pressure, sealing the kevlar. Freckled arms wrap around his midsection, Tucker presses back into the bare chest, making it easier for Wash to lightly press his lips against the underside of his jaw before resting his head in the crook of his neck.  
“Can’t find it?”  
“It’s disappeared somewhere in the void of lost stuff.”  
“Have you checked in that space between the bed and the frame?”  
“Hmm, yeah.”  
“I’ll just look for it later, I could use a break from binding anyway.” Wash sighs pushing off Tucker’s back. “Looks like I’m teaching a Sex Ed class today.” He finishes, pulling the kevlar over his arms and starting the process of putting on his armor. Starting on his own armor he glances up to see Wash was already almost finished, snapping on the last piece he ducks down to grab his helmet. “Don’t be late Captain Tucker, you won’t like this type punishment.”  
“Ooh, baby I like any kind of punishment from you.” He winks.  
Wash rolls his eyes and ducks out of the room, a light flush already making the freckles across the apples of his cheeks pop. Grinning Tucker finishes snapping his chest piece in place before grabbing his own helmet and hitting the light on his way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaaaaa check me out on tumblr @/washsicle


End file.
